The Lima Bean
by IFeelTheChemicalsKickingIn
Summary: Kurt hates being made to get a job at his local coffee shop. That's until he meets one of the regular customers...
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, I'm sorry but I just can't afford it anymore"

Kurt sat in front of his father, glaring at him. Kurt could accept that money was tight at the moment. His dad had just paid for a honeymoon for him and Carole, bought a new, bigger house for the newly formed Hudson-Hummel family and business at Hummel's Tires and Lube was at an all time low, but that did NOT mean he had any right to cut Kurt off,

"Look kid, you know I respect that you use your clothes as a way to... to, well, be who you are, but it's all so expensive, if you want to keep buying designer brands, you're going to have to get a job"

Kurt stared at Burt incredulously. Kurt had enough going on in his life right now, what with school work, fighting Rachel for solo's at glee club, going to the mall with Mercedes, bullies and reading Vogue and Marie Claire religiously, he didn't have time to get a _job._

"But dad..." Kurt started, preparing himself to go into one of his bitch rants, but his father interjected,

"No means No Kurt." Burt got up off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. Kurt stormed after him, not ready to finish this conversation until he got his own way.

"Dad, I haven't got time for a job, I have school you know?"

"Yes, and a lot of guys your age have school and they manage to hold down a job just fine", Burt opened the fridge and pulled out a Slim-Jim and turned back towards his son, "It's either that or you can live without your designer labels"

Kurt shuddered at the thought. "Where would I even get a job anyway?" Kurt said, still not sold on the idea, but he knew his dad wasn't going to be buying him anything any time soon and the idea of living without Chanel and Versace was too painful to consider.

"If you think I'm going to be flipping burgers for a living you can dream on" Kurt huffed, extracting the Slim-Jim from his fathers hand and replacing it with an apple. Burt opened his mouth to complain but this time Kurt cut in before he could complain, "You're heart will thank me later"

Burt rolled his eyes and decided the apple was better than nothing; he turned back towards the lounge say casually as he went, "Last time I was there, The Lima Bean was hiring... You know, that coffee place in town, you could try there"

* * *

><p>So that's how Kurt ended up standing behind a till wearing a green apron that clashed way too much with his skin tone for Kurt's liking.<p>

"That'll be $3.20" he said, smiling as best as he could as the woman he was serving. This was how it had been all day. Granted it was his first day, and his shift only started an hour ago, after being shown the ins and outs of the place by a plump and kind woman named Julia, but the last hour had continued much in this fashion.

He handed the lady her coffee and took the money with another smile. "Enjoy" he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

She smiled graciously and left as Kurt turned towards the cash register and began punching numbers until it opened up and he placed the money inside. He tried to shut it but it had got stuck again, like it had been doing all day.

"What can I get for you?" he said to the next customer, not looking up, still struggling with the register's drawer.

"Uh- a large medium drip please"

The register slammed shut, narrowly missing Kurt's fingers,

"Sorry, Could you repeat tha-" Kurt looked up and saw what he could only describe as the most breath taking man he'd ever seen. He instantly latched onto his hazel eyes which we're practically golden, the way they were sparkling. He had a massive smile, that could almost be considered goofy, but Kurt found it rather endearing. His hair was dark and heavily gelled in place, with a few run away curls that had obviously sprung loose during the day. Kurt looked down and took in what he was wearing. _Oh my god, _Kurt thought as he saw the blazer, and the tie, and the sexy gray pants.

"A large medium drip?" the man said questioningly, obviously concerned about the guy standing in front of him who seemed to be fairly out of it.

_How _did he not noticed how sexy his voice sounded, low and gravely, but still so kind and compassionate, Kurt blinked rapidly and brought himself back to reality, knowing he was loosing his mind and acting like a freak. He nodded quickly, and turned to make his order.

_Calm down; stop acting like a total idiot. _Kurt's mind was screaming at him, _He's just a guy... an incredibly gorgeous and sexy guy in a blazer, but still only a guy. You don't want him to think you're even crazier than you've already seemed, so calm the hell down. _Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed as he finished making the coffee.

He turned back towards the man, and all his efforts of calming down were wasted as his heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. It seems in the 2 minutes it took to make a medium drip he had forgotten the extent of this mans beauty.

He handed the coffee over and the man took it with another dazzling smile.

"$2.70, p-please" Kurt stumbled on his words, he was shaking, _Oh my god! STOP SHAKING. _

Kurt held out a hand to take the money being offered to him. As the notes exchanged hands, the man's fingers brushed lightly against Kurt's own. Kurt was pretty sure his heart stopped. He felt the warmth of his fingers and the sensation tingled up his arm and throughout his entire body.

The man smiled, almost as if he knew what he had just done to Kurt.

Kurt turned towards the register again, inserting the money and was surprised to see it close effortlessly. When he looked up he didn't expect the perfect customer to still be standing there; nor did he expect him to have his head tilted slightly to the side, a small grin on his face, as if he was thinking about something rather intently. When Kurt's eyes made contact with his again, his smile got brighter,

"See you around, Kurt" he said and turned towards the door, Kurt had to stop himself asking how he knew his name, before the realization of his name tag hit him.

Kurt grinned to himself. Maybe working here wasn't a bad thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I hope the story lives up to all your expectations :3 Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, but I should be adding Chapter 3 later on today :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>The next two days at the Lima Bean were really busy, as you would expect the Saturday and Sunday to be, but Kurt was disappointed to find that out of the hundred or so customers he served that weekend, none of them were the charming, handsome man Kurt had met on his first day.<p>

He didn't know whether he felt more disappointed or relieved. Kurt didn't think he could manage that much embarrassment again, he had never made that big a fool of himself. But as the same time, he was desperate to see him again, hear his beautiful voice.

Kurt knew he was thinking a little too much about the man being as he knew nothing about him, not even his name. _He's probably not even gay. _But Kurt couldn't help his thoughts being taken over by the image of the man's face, and _that blazer._

Kurt bit back a groan, _concentrate on coffee, concentrate on coffee _he repeated to himself, pouring out the hot milk to make a latte for the woman in front of the counter, _Oh God, she did ask for a latte didn't she? _Kurt forced his mind back, desperate to remember what she ordered.

This was no good, if he carried on like this he was going to be fired pretty soon, and he could not go without that new Marc Jacobs jacket, he had to forget about this mystery man.

However, this became a difficult task to do as Kurt handed over an espresso to a rather stern looking fellow in a gray suit the next day, and caught the sight of the coffee shop's door swinging open to reveal a blazer clad sex god (as Kurt had now decided to call him).

Kurt turned away quickly to inspect his reflection in one of the coffee machines. _Damn it. Passable I suppose. _

He swivelled himself towards the counter again and found himself face to face with him. Hazel eyes shining at Kurt and he stood motionless, obviously unable to control himself around this boy. _No_ Kurt thought, _I'm not going to act like an idiot again. _He took a deep breath and smiled,

"Hello, what can I get for you?" his voice overly cheerful and coming out quite a few octaves higher than he had intended. He mentally slapped himself. The man seemed to enjoy Kurt's response to his presence, and his already massive smile grew bigger as he ordered his medium drip.

Kurt made his coffee and handed it over to him, taking the $3 he was being offered and place it in the cash register, which thankfully had been fixed, and extracted his changed, _say something to him, anything!_

He passed the coins over to the man who took them and winked at him, "Thanks Kurt" he said as he turned and exited the Cafe.

_Why didn't you speak to him? He probably thinks you're some illiterate weirdo now who has only learnt how to take coffee orders. _

* * *

><p>Kurt grew more and more angry with himself as the weeks progressed. Every weekday, like clock work, at 4.15, the man came into the Lima Bean, wearing his hot private school uniform, and ordered a medium drip. And every weekday Kurt would stand there, transfixed on the guy, too scared to say a single thing to him as he winked, grinned and innocently touched Kurt as he took his drink or gave him the money.<p>

All until one day, about a month after he first started working at there, he decided enough was enough.

He picked up his coffee from the counter, and winked, "See you tomorrow Kurt" he said with another would of his heart stopping smiles and began to turn to walk away, when Kurt blurted out,

"Idon'tthinkitsveryfair" _Oh My God Kurt! What? What the hell was that? Because now he isn't going to think you're insane._

The man looked taken aback at first, he raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued by Kurt's outburst, "What isn't very fair?"

"Th-that you know my name, a-an-and I don't know yours" _And now you're stuttering! _

The man didn't seem to mind Kurt tripping over his words. In fact, taking into account the way his eye's lit up at what Kurt had said, he seemed to have liked it. He offered his hand for Kurt to shake,

"My name's Blaine" he said as Kurt took his hand and shook it gently. His hand felt so warm, it maybe wasn't as soft as his own, but then again, he probably didn't moisturise like Kurt did. Regardless, it still felt amazing against his own.

It took a while for Kurt to realize he still hadn't let go. He quickly withdrew his arm, feeling himself start to blush.

Blaine smiled at him again. He always seemed to be smiling at Kurt.

"When does your shift finish?" he asked.

Kurt looked at the clock, "In about twenty minutes" he looked back and Blaine, hopeful.

"I'll be sitting over there" he pointed at a table in the corner "Come join me when you're done"

Kurt nodded, his mind in overdrive and his body too numb to speak. Kurt watched as Blaine wandered over to the table and sat down and began texting on his phone. Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down. The most gorgeous person Kurt had ever seen had just asked him, no, told him to join him for coffee. Kurt could barely contain his excitement as he willed the next nineteen minutes to pass quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Thanks for the awesome reviews, Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a little late than promised! Also, I'm probably not going to be able to update for a few days because I've got a show with my theater group. I'll add more asap. **

**Also, the outfit I mention Kurt's wearing in this chapter is what he wore during the Barbra Streisand Flash Mob in Born This Way, I thought he looked painfully adorable in it, so he's wearing it again :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in front of the mirror in the Lima Bean's staff toilets, getting increasingly angry at his hair which was not doing what he wanted it to. He quickly brushed it into place with one last squirt of hair spray (which he kept in his bag at all times, just in case) and decided to just give up with it.<p>

He turned the cold tap on and let the water run over his hands a few times before he gently splashed it on his face. He needed to calm down. In just under five minutes time he'd be having coffee with the guy who had been the object of his fantasies over the last month.

He was well aware that he didn't even properly know this man. He could be a serial killer, or he could have just escaped from a mental institution, or worse, he could be straight.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to compose himself before finally picking up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder and making his way out of the toilets.

Blaine was still patiently seated at the table, awkwardly playing with the lid on his coffee cup. Kurt was quite pleased to see he looked a little fidgety and nervous. At least now Kurt knew he wasn't the only one. The butterflies in his tummy were doing back flips and he was pretty sure he hadn't breathed since he left the bathroom. As he approached the table, Blaine looked up and shot him another dazzling smile,

"I hope you don't mind but, I bought you a non-fat mocha" he said, it was only then Kurt realized the second coffee cup on the table.

Kurt stared at him inquisitively, "How did you know that's my coffee order?" he asked, taking the seat opposite Blaine.

"Magic" he replied with a wry grin. Kurt raised his eyebrows, showing his obvious disbelief. "Okay" Blaine continued, "I may have asked one of your colleagues"

Kurt smiled into his coffee as he took a sip, noticing how Blaine was watching him the entire time, his head tilted slightly, eyes sparkling,

"So Kurt" he began, making Kurt jump slightly, not expecting him to begin talking quite so abruptly, "What school do you go to?"

"Mckinley" Kurt said, as slight depression in his tone. Blaine didn't miss it,

"That bad, huh?"

"No" Kurt shook his head, "Just-" Kurt thought about his school for a moment, about glee club, Mercedes, all of his friends in fact...but then his thoughts flickered to the slushies, and the dumpsters, and of course Karofsky's incessant bullying.

Kurt sighed, looking up at Blaine. He stared for a moment, getting lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. Normally he was very secretive about how he was treated at Mckinely, but something about Blaine cut through all the walls Kurt had put up to defend himself, "I get bullied a lot"

Blaine nodded in understanding, while Kurt found himself, once again, admiring Blaine's flawless appearance. He wondered to himself how many hours he'd spent imagining he was kissing those plump pink lips. Fantasizing about running his fingers through his dark hair, running his tongue along that jaw line, down his neck. Sucking on his pressure points..."Are you gay?"

Kurt's mouth had spoken before his brain could register what he had said. _What the hell Kurt? What the hell? _He mentally face palmed at his bluntness. Blaine however, looked down at the table and chuckled, before slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Kurt's which were wide in shock.

"Relax Kurt" he said with another slight chuckle. Kurt still looked horrified, Blaine shook his head despairingly, before fixing Kurt with his warm gaze, "Yes, I'm gay"

Kurt fought the urge to sigh with relief. _Yes! He's gay! For once I have a crush on someone who isn't straight... or will later turn out to be my stepbrother. _

"I'd ask you the same thing, but, I cleared up my own suspicions by asking your colleague _that_ too"

Kurt giggled. "It wasn't obvious" He pointed to his outfit he has chosen to wear that day, skin tight red jeans, a white shirt, a red tie and an American flag patterned vest.

Blaine smirked, "Well it's always best to be sure"

They both sat in semi awkward silence for a moment. Blaine once again fiddling with the lid on his coffee cup, and Kurt watching Julia who was standing behind the counter, winking and giving him the thumbs up. Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"So you go to Dalton?" he said, knowing the answer, why else would Blaine be wearing the Dalton uniform if he didn't go there?

Blaine looked down at himself, "Wow, Apparently so" he responded. Kurt gave him one of his bitch glares and Blaine just laughed it off.

For the next hour the boys sat and spoke to each other as if they had been friends for years. Kurt told Blaine more about Mckinley, about the New Directions, he even explained everything about how he was victimised by Karofsky. Blaine explained to him that he too was bullied at his last school for being gay and that he was in Dalton's Glee club, the Warblers. Blaine got up at this point to buy him and Kurt another drink which he insisted on paying for.

Once he returned, the relaxed conversation continued and Kurt told him all about his mum, and about how, after she died, he'd sit for hours on the swings in the park where she used to take him every weekend, and how now, whenever he's upset, he'd go there to relax and think. Blaine explained his love of collage football, and the Buckeyes, (at which stage Kurt began to drift into a daydream about leaning across the table and kissing Blaine right then and there, as he watched is perfect mouth talk, not really interested in the subject it was speaking on). They were chatting about the latest Vogue when Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the caller ID,

"Hey dad" he answered

"Kurt, where are you? You're shift finished well over 2 hours ago?" _Two hours? _Kurt thought, Wow, _time flies. _

"Sorry dad, I was just having coffee with a friend, I'll be home in a bit"

"Well don't be long... Oh, and Mercedes called about an hour ago, I told her you'd call her after dinner"

"Okay, Thanks dad, Bye"

Kurt hung up the phone and looked across to Blaine who was smiling at him again. "I guess I'd better let you go then, shouldn't I?" he said with a false put upon sigh.

"I had better be getting back" Kurt said, really not wanting this to end.

He and Blaine both got up and cleared the rubbish off the table into the nearest bin. Kurt hitched his bag onto his shoulder and he and Blaine both walked towards the exit.

As they neared the door, Kurt felt Blaine place his hand on the small of his back, leading him forward and out of the warm coffee house into the cold November air. Both boys shivered at the loss of indoor heating and walked silently towards the near by parking lot where their cars were.

Kurt watched his breath materialise in front of him as he walked, concentrating more though, on Blaine's hand which still was lightly placed behind him. He could feel the warmth radiate through the few layers of clothing he had on, straight into his body, and into his heart. He felt like he was tingling all over.

In all fairness, he felt like this every time he and Blaine touched though, every time their fingers accidently caressed each others while passing across money, or coffee cups, Kurt felt sparks of electricity fly throughout his entire being.

They reached Kurt's SUV first, which he unlocked, then turned to face Blaine, his eyes sparkling like fireflies in the dark evening light.

"Saturday", Blaine started, looking quite nervous again, "Um, Yeah, Tomorrow, Saturday" Kurt watched Blaine staring down and fiddling with his car keys, "Well, most people who board there go home over the weekend, but, I don't...my parents are kinda, always away, so..." Blaine finally met Kurt's eye as he asked, "Would you like to, sort of, visit me, at Dalton... You know, keep me company" he grinned shyly.

Kurt smiled, "I'd love to"

"Good, great, awesome...So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow"

"I'll text you later" he said, motioning to his phone, and turned on his heel to walk towards his black Corvette Z06.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at his perfect ass as he walked away. He sighed happily to himself and climbed into his car. Today's shift had gone better than expected.

* * *

><p>It was ten thirty that night, and Kurt was lying on his bed flicking through Cosmo magazine, when his cell phone buzzed next to him. He smiled when he saw who it was from.<p>

Blaine- _Hey you, I said I would text, so, I am :)_

Kurt- _Disturbing me when I'm reading up on this season's fashion, tut tut_

Blaine- _Sorry to be such a nuisance to you Mr Hummel, I guess I won't be bothering you again _

Kurt- _That's a shame Mr Anderson, I enjoy being bothered, well, when it's you bothering me that is _

Blaine- _Good to know ;) I'll have to try and bother you more often then won't I?_

Kurt- _Was there any particular reason you decided to interrupt my evening?_

Blaine- _I was going to let you know that I will be waiting for you in the main entrance hall tomorrow at 11_... Oh, and bring coffee ;)

Kurt- _Is that what this is? A ploy to get free coffee?_

Blaine- _Hmm, Maybe ;)_

Kurt- _Good night Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow at 11... possibly with coffee, depending on how kind I feel _

Blaine- _Mean :( Night night Kurt, Sweet dreams x_

Kurt smiled contentedly as he slid his phone away, and began his night time skin care routine, painfully excited about tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say is PLEASE don't hate me... **

* * *

><p>Kurt was freaking out. How could he have so many clothes, and still nothing to wear? He was on his seventh outfit possibility that morning, standing in front of the mirror, he tugged at the navy fabric of the shirt he was wearing and grimaced. No good. He removed the shirt and delved back into his closet, riffling through his jumpers. He was proud of his choice of jeans. He had chosen the tightest pair he owned and he had spent literally ten minutes squeezing them on.<p>

Kurt was searching through his shirts again when his phone buzzed from behind him. He picked it up, his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was a text from Blaine.

Blaine- _Good morning, Hope you slept well :) Can't wait to see you later _

Kurt quickly tapped out his reply,

Kurt- _Morning :) I did, very well thank you. Can't wait to see you too, that's if I can choose what to wear!_

Blaine- _You'd look good in a bin bag, stop fussing :P_

Kurt suddenly found it very easy to choose what outfit to put on, and quickly chose a gray shirt and a black waistcoat, then hurried out of the house. He didn't like to be late.

* * *

><p>He arrived at Dalton at five minutes to eleven. As he pulled up in front of the school gates he was awestruck at the beauty of the building. To put it bluntly, the school was huge. The front wall of the main building was lined with long windows, either side of a large oak double door. There were even turrets and large stone columns standing against the majority of walls. The only thing Kurt could liken it to was the exterior of Hogwarts.<p>

Kurt walked towards the entrance, coffee in hand, to see Blaine leaning against the stone door frame. He was looking at the ground and seemed to be lightly kicking some small stones around. His hair today, had no gel holding it in place. Kurt knew it was curly, but he was still taken aback by how fluffy and cute it looked on the boy.

He then took in what he was wearing. Kurt had never seen him on a weekend before, and consequently, never out of uniform. Kurt's breath hitched in his chest, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt, covered over by a sky blue v-neck jumper. He looked gorgeous.

As Kurt neared him, he took his attention away from the floor and brought it to the younger boy. Blaine's eyes lit up as he smiled at Kurt's arrival. He walked towards Kurt and stopped in front of him, looking him up and down. He smirked,

"Shame, I was expecting a bin bag" Kurt gave him an indignant look, "You look cute when you're annoyed, did you know that?" Kurt blushed furiously. Blaine just grinned before spotting what Kurt was holding, "Brilliant, You bought coffee"

He grabbed a coffee cup out of the holder and began quickly drinking down the warm liquid. Kurt couldn't help but stare at his throat as it moved with every swallow. He felt a small hardness between his legs as he imagined Blaine swallowing around his cock, drinking Kurt has he orgasmed. Kurt shook the thought away, firstly, he had didn't know this guy well enough to think like that, no matter how smitten Kurt was with him already, and secondly, he could NOT get hard in these jeans. It would be impossible to hide.

Blaine finished his coffee and moaned appreciatively. _Bad thoughts, No, no, stop, no. _

"So, what exactly did you want to do today?" Kurt asked, desperate to try and find any distraction from the mental images he was having.

"Well, first I thought we could just wander around and chat for a bit, go to lunch somewhere, then maybe come back here, go to my dorm and watch some movies. Sound okay?"

"That sounds perfect"

Blaine smiled and led the way.

The grounds of Dalton academy were stunning. Even in winter, everything was so green and beautiful. There were multiple grand marble water features, statues, even a small river that ran along the side of the campus.

Kurt and Blaine spent the morning blissfully chatting with the same ease as yesterday. They spoke about everything from their favourite music, to Prop 8. Kurt loved how comfortable he felt around Blaine, apart from Mercedes, he had never felt this open talking to anyone. Even if the whole time they were talking, Kurt just wanted to turn to Blaine and bring their lips together. He resisted the urge.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the menu, finding it increasingly difficult to decide what to get as every time he felt like he had decided, something else delicious caught his eye.<p>

Blaine had taken Kurt to a beautiful little Italian style cafe and had insisted on Kurt getting whatever he wanted, Blaine would pay for it.

Kurt looked at the prices,

"Blaine, No, You can't pay for both of us, this is all so expensive!"

"Kurt, I can and I will, no arguments."

"But Blai-"

"I said no. I want to pay Kurt, I want you to get anything thing and everything you want, you could get the whole menu and I'd be happy to pay, as long as you enjoy it"

Kurt just smiled and looked back at the menu. He'd never felt so cared for in a long time.

He decided on a diet coke and a tomato and olive pasta salad, very almost taking up Blaine's offer on the whole menu.

"Oh my god this is delicious" Blaine was saying, is mouth still full of the Pizza he had ordered.

Kurt giggled, "You know, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full"

"But it's just so good" Blaine said taking another massive bite

"So's mine, but I'm not showing you what it looks like half chewed" Kurt replied, feigning annoyance.

Blaine just swallowed and gave Kurt a massive grin. Kurt bought his attention back to his lunch, shaking his head, not quite believing how someone who seems so mature and dapper could behave like such a child, and as much as he hated to admit it, he found it adorable.

"I want a straw"

Kurt looked up, "Pardon?"

"I want a straw" Blaine repeated, giggling, "I can't drink it without a straw" he motioned towards his Coke.

Kurt just stared at the man in front of him, who was now pouting at his glass.

"Blaine, no one slipped anything into your food did they?"

"Please, go get me a straw"

"What? Why me? They're only on the table over there, you get one"

"But-but, you're nearer... _Please" _Blaine said, elongating the E in please.

He looked like a puppy, pouting at him. How was he meant to resist?

"Fine" Kurt got up and turned towards the stand where the napkins, spare cutlery, condiments and of course the straws were, before hearing a voice behind him,

"A pink one please"

Kurt just smiled, he found this adorable puppy like quality of Blaine's far to endearing even to pretend to be annoyed by it.

* * *

><p>It was about three o'clock when the two boys returned from lunch and made their way up to Blaine's dorm.<p>

"Ta da" Blaine exclaimed opening the door, Kurt laughed and stepped inside and began surveying the room. It was a single dorm, Blaine bed was in the corner of the room, neatly made. Next to his bed was a nightstand, with a lamp and a few books stacked on it. The other side of the room stood a closet and a door leading into an en suite bathroom. There was also a desk and a few shelves against the third wall.

"Which one first" he heard Blaine say. Kurt turned around to see him holding up two DVD's, The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast, "I love Disney" he beamed.

Kurt pointed to The Little Mermaid and Blaine got out his laptop and slipped the movie in. He sat on the bed and patted the space next to him, indicating Kurt to sit down.

Kurt sat tentatively on the bed beside him, not wanting to sit to close and making it awkward. However Blaine just shuffled closer and placed the laptop between them on his legs as the DVD started.

Kurt smiled to himself, enjoying the physical contact with Blaine, his warmth making Kurt feel cosy and peaceful.

He turned to look at Blaine many times during the movie, Blaine too engrossed to notice. Kurt looked at his full pink lips, and wondered what they'd taste like. He remembered the conversation he had had with Brittney last year, he didn't think Blaine's lips would taste like dip, or burgers, and he hoped to God they wouldn't taste like the blond girl's armpits.

Kurt hated himself for falling for this boy so quickly, all day his heart had been in overdrive, beating so fast every time Blaine smiled at him. Butterflies in his stomach increasing at the slightest touch. Kurt was smitten, so unbelievably smitten.

As The Little Mermaid finished and Blaine went to swap disks, Kurt got up and began looking at the photos in frames he had noticed on the shelves across the room. He smiled at them, the first was a picture of a much younger Blaine eating an ice cream, getting it all round his mouth, behind him, a pretty woman with matching dark curly hair and big hazel eyes, Kurt guessed his mom.

The next was just a picture of Blaine, cuddling a large golden Labrador. Adorable. The third, Blaine was in between two other boys, all three of them in Dalton uniforms, all three of them sitting on a bench in the grounds, wearing sunglasses, Kurt rolled his eyes when he noticed Blaine's glasses were bright pink.

The fourth photo was of Blaine and a boy Kurt couldn't recognise, he looked a little older than Blaine and was tall with blond hair and large green eyes, they had their arms around each other, both smiling widely.

"Who's this?" Kurt said, picking up the frame and motioning towards it.

"Oh" Blaine began, "That's my boyfriend Jared"

Numb. Kurt felt numb. He had felt his heart drop to his stomach. He just stared. He had never asked Blaine if he was with anybody. He just assumed. His face felt hot, and everything around him was a blur, he just stared at the photograph, seeing nothing but the other boys face. He felt sick.

"...He's in college at the moment, so I don't get to see him much" Oh yeah, Blaine was still talking, "He's actually coming down for Christmas holidays next week, staying for a month, you'll get to meet him. You'll love him, he's really funny and..." Kurt stopped listening. He turned around and put down the picture. Numb. He felt so numb.

Kurt turned to the bathroom and shut himself in, locking the door behind him. He looked in the mirror and felt the tears sting his eyes.

_Of course he had a boyfriend. Of course he did._

* * *

><p><strong>Have faith in Klaine! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm really sorry it's been such a long time! I had THE worst writers block, and I'm not 100% happy with this chapter to be honest, but tell me what you think anyway! **

**Also, a personal message to XPersephonne, I loved your idea of having Jared eaten by sharks too much to ignore, and as I feel it wouldn't QUITE work within the story if I made that happen, I hope you enjoy you're idea making an appearance in this chapter in another way :) **

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt stepped out from the bathroom to find Blaine lying on the floor concentrating desperately on reaching under the bed.<p>

"Dropped the stupid... DVD... Can't quite..." he said, straining every few words, "Aha!" He produced the disc and held it up proudly. He caught sight of Kurt, "Oh my God, are you... are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost or something"

Kurt sighed inwardly, he knew he looked shaken, but he didn't think it would be that obvious.

"I just... feel a bit ill, that's all. I've got a bit of a headache and...I think I've maybe got a fever coming on. I'd... I'd better go, I don't want to give you anything" he finished, wanting any excuse to leave. He couldn't deal with how cute Blaine looked right now, sitting crossed legged on the floor, his head tilted slightly to the side, he looked so concerned about Kurt, that he was beginning to feel guilty about lying.

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave for my sake. I don't care if I get ill. I could get you a glass of water, and I'm sure I have some pain relief tablets somewhere" His voice was so soft and caring, it was breaking Kurt's heart. _Why can't he just be single?_

Blaine stood up, walked over to Kurt, and stopped only centimetres away from the taller boy. He was so close, Kurt could feel his warm breath on his face. After a few moments, Blaine reached up, brushed Kurt's bangs away from his face- the touch was so gentle it had mesmerized him- and placed the back of his hand against his forehead. He stared into his blue gray eyes thoughtfully for a moment. He lowed his hand, but didn't step back,

"You do feel a little warm" he concluded.

He still didn't move away from him. Kurt's heart was beating so fast it almost hurt, he couldn't do anything but look into those beautiful hazel eyes and hope nothing would explode in his chest. If Kurt didn't know any better, if Kurt hadn't found out about Jared, and if he wasn't so sure Blaine wouldn't be the type of guy to cheat, he would have thought Blaine was about to kiss him. His eyes had flickered down to the younger boys mouth a couple of times, and he wasn't making any effort to move away.

Kurt couldn't take being near Blaine anymore, not when he had Jared. He stepped back.

"No, I really have to go, I really am feeling awful, I... I think I just need to sleep"

He hastily said his goodbyes to Blaine and practically sprinted out of Dalton and to his car.

_He wasn't about to kiss me, I know he wasn't, I'm being silly. Stupid Jared. I need to get home. _

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since Kurt had arrived back at his house. Two hours he had spent curled up under the sheets of his bed. Carole had tried to get him to go downstairs and have dinner, but he declined, saying he'd already had dinner. He really didn't feel like having company right now.<p>

As the hours ticked past, Kurt still in bed, hot and restless, he began to get painfully tired. He wanted nothing more but to fall asleep and leave the world behind for a while. However, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Jared. _Stupid Jared. _Kurt could feel the jealously bubbling in the pit of his stomach every time he thought of the photograph he had seen. Blaine's smile was heart stopping, so real and happy, it had reached his eyes, which were bright and sparkling, Kurt was furious that he wasn't the cause of it.

Furthermore, annoyingly, Kurt couldn't deny Jared was attractive, which just made him even easier to hate. In the photo, he had bangs of long honey blond colored hair, sweeping across his face, making his large jade eyes only just visible. His face gave him a very rugged look, with a strong, fairly square, jaw line. And although he couldn't see his body properly, if the bicep of his arm surrounding Blaine was anything to go by, he was ripped. _Stupid Jared, and his stupid hotness, _Kurt thought, _God! Why can't he just go away and find someone his own age in college, or, go get himself eaten by a shark._

Kurt's phoned vibrated beside him, making him jump and forget the wonderfully entertaining image of stupid Jared's stupidly toned arm being eaten by Jaws. His heart sank when he saw who it was from,

Blaine- _Hey Kurt, How are you feeling? I hope better than when you left, you looked really pale... well, more pale than normal :) _

Kurt didn't bother texting back. Deep down he knew he was being silly, over reacting. He had only known Blaine for a little while, and they weren't even that close. So why did he feel so attached to him?

He knew that he should still be friends with Blaine, he knew he should text back, act normal, but right now, lying in bed, listening to the sound of the shower running and Finn singing in the bathroom next door, he just couldn't be bothered.

Something else was on his mind too, something other than his childish behaviour and stupid Jared. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feel of Blaine's breath as it tickled and played against his face. He couldn't forget the way his warm, puppy like eyes, were full of want, and were looking at his lips, he just could not shake the idea that Blaine Anderson was going to kiss him.

_Oh God! _He mentally punished himself, _Why did you leave you complete idiot! Why didn't you just wait and see if his kissed you. _

Kurt hated himself for leaving. He hated Blaine for being so easy to like. And he hated Jared just for existing.

* * *

><p>By the time Monday came round, he was fairly pleased with himself for persuading the manager to let him swap to the late shift at The Lima Bean for the next couple of days. He knew it was a bit pathetic, changing shifts so he didn't have to work at 4.15, but, he couldn't face the idea of seeing Blaine for a while.<p>

Friday however, he was back to his regular working hours, and he was dreading it. Every afternoon that week, Blaine had texted Kurt, and every time, Kurt ignored him.

**Monday 4.23pm**

Blaine- _Hey, I missed you today. The woman who served me wasn't as good as you. Still sick? _

**Tuesday 5.02pm**

Blaine- _It's weird not seeing you behind the counter. Are you okay? _

**Wednesday 4.49pm**

Blaine- _Haven't heard from you for ages, starting to get really worried, please text back when you get this._

Kurt was so angry at himself. So angry that he still didn't have the courage to face Blaine again, not even enough to stop him worrying. _Great, he's worrying about you too._ He felt guilty.

**Thursday 4.28pm**

Blaine-_Feel like a complete stalker texting you when you haven't replied. The woman serving me today said that you had your shifts changed til tomorrow, So I guess I'll be seeing you then :) Also, Jared's in town! I'll be dragging him along so you can meet him :)_

Okay, now Kurt was dreading his regular shift even more now.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, Jared, to me, looks kinda like Alex Pettyfer, so, when you think Jared, He looks like him in I am Number Four in my mind <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you all think Alex Pettyfer was a good choice to model Jared on, I'm not really great at deciding whether a guy is hot or not being as I am 100% Lebanese.. (Well, except when it come's to Chris Colfer, even I find him attractive). Enjoy the chapter! I quite liked writing this one, so I hope you all like reading it! :) **

* * *

><p>Kurt stood behind the counter, his eyes trained on the clock on the wall opposite. He probably should have been paying closer attention to the change he was counting out for the elderly man in front of him, but his mind was far to pre occupied to be thinking about work.<p>

He handed over what he could only hope was the correct sum of money, glancing down only momentarily to smile at the customer before returning his gaze to the ticking hands on the clock.

4:09. The butterflies in his stomach felt like they would burst out of his mouth if he dared speak to anyone at this point. He didn't like feeling this nervous about anything, let alone over a person. In fact, he didn't think he had ever felt quite so apprehensive before in his entire life.

4:10. _Damn it, someone to serve. _

"Hello, Welcome to the Lima Bean what can I get for you?"

4:12. Kurt handed over the woman's espresso with a fake smile. Blaine was going to be there with his boyfriend any second, and he was having a complete freak out. He really didn't want to meet Jared. The idea of him in the flesh, talking to him, seeing him with Blaine, made it all too real for Kurt. He just wanted to pretend he didn't exist, forget about him and just be friends with Blaine again without having to picture them cuddling up to each other, Blaine kissing him, on his knees in front of him, looking up, his hazel eyes blown with lust... Urgh. Kurt felt sick at the thought of it. Blaine should be on his knees in front of Kurt, _Woah! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. _

4.14. Another factor that repelled Kurt to the idea of meeting Jared, was that he might actually be nice. He could feel happy, in ignorance, thinking that Jared was a dickhead and would treat Blaine so badly that they'd break up. _If he's nice, then I am going to be fucked_.

Kurt looked at his reflection in the side of a coffee machine and grimaced. He looked too tired for his liking, he was sure he could almost see bags under his eyes. A groan bubbled up in his throat as he began straightening his apron, and stroking out any creases. He knew he_ shouldn't_ want to still impress Blaine, but he'd be lying if he said didn't feel the need to still look good for him.

He was picking off a small piece of lint from his pants when he heard the little tickling of the bell above the door. The brunette looked up to find them walking towards him. Hand in hand. He felt his stomach drop. _Stupid Jared holding hands with Blaine._

Blaine was beaming at Kurt by the time they had reached the till.

"Kurt, this is Jared, Jared, this is Kurt, the friend I was telling you about" Blaine introduced them.

_Blaine talks about me?_

"It's really nice to meet you Kurt" he offered his hand.

Kurt politely took it and shook, "It's nice to meet you too"

"Blaine tells me that you sing in Glee club" Kurt nodded, "That's awesome, I used to be in the Warblers when I was at Dalton, I used to love singing, kind of gave it up when I graduated though...I was very impressed to hear that you're a countertenor "

_Damn it! He's nice, I'm fucked. Stupid Jared being nice._

Kurt just smiled and said his thanks through gritted teeth. After a few moments of awkward silence between the boys, Blaine turned to Jared and placed a hand on one of his hips,

"Why don't you find us a table sweetie" Kurt resisted the urge to make gagging noises, "And I'll buy the drinks"

He smiled down at Blaine and responded by placing his hand under the smaller boy's chin and raising his face a little more before capturing his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. A few seconds passed before Jared pulled away, leaving his hand on Blaine's face, gently caressing his cheek,

"Okay, but I'm paying next time" He turned to find a table, but not before placing a peck on the tip of Blaine's nose.

The whole time Kurt felt like he if he wasn't careful he may end up punching Jared square in the face. He was sure he wouldn't look so attractive with a broken nose... Not that Kurt could do that; he couldn't risk loosing Blaine's friendship by randomly hitting his "sweetie". No matter how much he wanted to. But it was either that or burst into tears. He could feel the ache in his chest as he watched their mouths press together, saw the way Blaine bought his hands up to press against his boyfriend's chest and how happy he looked when they broke apart. Yes, crying certainly did seem like a plausible option right now.

Blaine, however, was grinning at Kurt as he turned back to back to face him,

"I've missed you"

_Excuse me! _

Kurt was taken aback at Blaine's comment, he was expecting something along the lines of, _"Oh Kurt! Isn't he just so perfect?". _

But, I miss you?

His shock must have been apparent as Blaine began back tracking what he said.

"I mean... um... I haven't seen you for a while... and... I was worried...you know, about you. And, I didn't see a point in coming here anymore if I wouldn't get to see you" Kurt's eyes widened, "No... Not... Not that I just come here to see you... but, um... you make better coffee" he finished lamely.

Kurt giggled at his awkwardness, and even if he was a little confused as to why he was so flustered around Kurt, he was unable to deny how adorable he look right now.

Blaine was blushing furiously and was trying to hide the cute pink tint in his cheeks by looking down, while pulling nervously at the hem of his shirt. His hazel eyes flashed up to Kurt's momentarily, before he decided against it and glanced to the floor again. His hair had obviously been gelled in the morning, but after a whole day, had practically disappeared completely, allowing his curls to stick out and even fall over his face. _So cute_. Blaine sighed with a smile,

"Look, can we just forget all of that?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure" Kurt said, still amused, _I am never forgetting that. _"So, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a medium drip as per usual, and a caramel latte for Jared" Kurt punched the order into the till and turned to begin heating the milk,

"So what do you think of him?"

It was the question Kurt had been waiting for, so clichéd, he knew it was coming. He had also got his answer planned to perfection too,

"He seems nice. Although I think that deep down he's an arrogant dickhead and to be honest I want nothing more than to pour his caramel latte over his head. You shouldn't be with him. You should be with me. I should be the one you're kissing. I should be your sweetie. But no. I'll never have you. I never get anyone I like. I guess I'll just never have anyone to dance with at prom, or hold hands with in the halls at school... Also, he has a terrible fashion sense. He looks like he styled himself on Fagin from Oliver."

Of course he didn't say that. He couldn't.

"He seems nice" Kurt stated, turning back to pass Blaine his medium drip.

"I'm glad you think so" Blaine smiled, his eyes warm with affection, "I know this may sound weird, because, we've only known each other a little while, but... I feel really connected to you, I feel like I've known you all my life, and you're a really amazing guy and... Um... Yeah... So I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're opinion means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me Kurt"

Kurt blushed bright red as he handed over the latte. Blaine had just called him amazing and for the first time in a week he smiled a genuine smile,

"You mean a lot to me too" _More that you'll ever know._

"Come join us when you're shift finishes?"

"Of course"

To be honest, Kurt really did NOT want to have to spend time with the couple but he didn't know how to say no to Blaine. He was completely enchanted by the older boy.

He watched as Blaine made his way to where Jared was sitting, they smiled at each other and Jared took his hand as he sat down. The scene in front of Kurt should have made his chest ache again, watching Jared lean in and stroke the other boy's dark hair out of his face before kissing him once more, or the way he sat as close to Blaine as possible when they spoke. It should have hurt, if it wasn't for the fact that every minute or so, he saw that Blaine's eyes would glance towards the counter and stare straight at Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first, I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews and emails and stuff you sent me, they all make me very happy :) **

**Secondly, gleekaholichatterboxi, as I included someone else's means of destroying Jared, I felt if it was only fair yours was included too! That and I love Saw :) So, everyone, enjoy the random mentions of Saw trap's in this, and for those who have never seen Saw, just ignore some of Kurt's thoughts later on!**

**Also, from now on, because it's fun, if you send me how you would like to get rid of Jared, if it's pretty interesting, I'll include it in my next few chapters... Hmm, I feel like I should make this a competition. Send me all your best ways of killing Jared and at the end of my story I'll name a winner! So get your murderous thinking caps on!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared in the mirror of the employees bathroom. He sighed deeply. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his head around how Blaine was acting.<p>

He looked so happy with Jared, so in love. He had spent the rest of his shift watching the two of them hold hands, talking and laughing together, even playing footsy under the table, they looked like the perfect loving couple.

So why was Blaine consistently staring at Kurt? A small smile playing on his lips, a blush creeping onto his face when Kurt looked back? _Amazing. _That's what he had called Kurt, amazing. He felt connected to Kurt, like they had known each other all their lives. _"You mean a lot to me Kurt". _But what did it all mean?

Kurt closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall forward onto the cool glass in front of him. His hands, on either side of the sink, clenched hard until his knuckles were white. He was so agitated. He needed to calm down, but every time he got close to feeling the slightest bit relaxed, he'd just think about all the mixed signals and get himself in a stress again.

He counted to ten slowly in his head, breathing deeply. It was the fourth time he had tried that in the last five minutes, it didn't seem to be helping. He'd only manage to reach about 6 or 7 before he started picturing Blaine's large round hazel eyes... _Fuck._

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Blaine looked up from his half-empty coffee cup and beam as he neared the table.<p>

"Kurt!" he smiled, "I was beginning to think you were trapped in the toilets or something"

"I was changing" Kurt replied, fairly amused by Blaine's theory.

"Yes, I did tell him that was probably more likely, but he didn't believe me. He also thought that you had maybe been abducted by aliens too, until he came to the conclusion that if it were true, he'd have probably seen the space ship" Jared laughed and rubbed the back of Blaine's hand affectionately. Kurt's stomach lurched. He hated seeing all the small, cute interactions between the couple. It made it even more real.

Kurt sat down on the empty seat next to Blaine. As he did so, neither his boyfriend nor Kurt missed Blaine shuffle his chair towards him. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, where all three of them just sipped their drinks, before Kurt decided he might as well act nicely towards the blonde boy, even if in his head he was deciding which Saw trap he'd most like to see him in,

"So, Jared, do you play any instruments?"

"Um, yes, a few" he began, "I began learning guitar when I was about six when I was bought one for my birthd.."

_I wonder if Coach Sylvester would let me have the needles from her hormone replacement injections? I'm sure I could find a dig a pit somewhere and fill them with used syringes..._

"...began piano around 14 after buying myself a keyboard, I wasn't much good at it though to be honest with you, for the first six months I could barely play a single tu..."

_I think Dad might notice if I chained him up in the basement with only a small hacksaw..._

"...managed to improve when I got lessons around 16 and I kind of just stuck with it since then. I've been trying to teach myself drums too, but, it's not going particularly well" He laughed, "What about you?"

"Oh... Oh, no just singing" Kurt answered, feeling even more inferior to Jared. _Stupid Jared. _

"You are an amazing singer though"

Both boys directed their attention to Blaine. Kurt raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It's true. You're voice is beautiful" he smiled and reached out to gently touch Kurt's arm. He smiled back, feeling his heart hammer hard in his rib cage. Both boys just looked at each other silently for a moment, neither of them making any effort to break the touch.

Jared coughed loudly. They both jumped, and Blaine retracted his hand as if something had just bitten him. Kurt just stared down at his coffee, only looking up when he heard Jared speak again,

"I'm going to the bathroom" he stood, wandered away from the table and disappeared through the toilet door.

"You can't mean that" Kurt said earnestly. How could Blaine, perfect Blaine, with his sexy voice, think that Kurt could sing amazingly. They had only heard each other sing once, on the drive to Dalton after they're lunch the previous weekend. The radio was turned up full blast as Blaine sang loudly along to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. He had tried to get Kurt to join in too, but he was far too mesmerized by the older boy's performance. Kurt almost felt like he was singing it to him. Kurt did however sing along to a few other songs, but he wasn't actually trying to sing those times, so how could Blaine think his voice was beautiful? He was only messing around.

"I do Kurt. I honestly think you're voice is perfect" Kurt blushed.

"It's too high" he said quietly. Sometimes he was a little embarrassed about how unconventionally high his voice was.

"Don't be stupid" Blaine laughed, turning himself in his chair so he was now facing the younger boy and placing his hand on top of his.

Kurt was frozen to the spot. He hated how Blaine's touches made him lose all sense. They always made his heart skip, his breath hitch, he always felt a spark. He hated it. And he loved it. They made him feel so cared for, so warm and relaxed, almost loved.

"You're voice, Kurt, is the most extraordinary thing I've ever heard" Blaine moved closer to him, so close Kurt could almost feel his sweet warm breath on his face as he talked, "and not just you're singing voice. You're speaking voice too... I- I can't explain it" he smiled and closed his eyes, "It's like... no matter how I'm feeling, I can just hear your voice, and feel better" When he reopened his eyes, he stared intently into Kurt's own, "And, It's not just when you're there, even when you're not, I can still hear you, and... and, I don't know, it's just so soothing. It's so beautiful"

For a moment, Kurt's body reacted against his better judgement, feeling like their might be a chance with Blaine after all. Until his mind caught up with him. _Blaine is NOT flirting with you. He doesn't like you like that. He's just being nice and friendly because you feel bad about you're voice, he's just making you feel better. He's not into you._

It was at this point, Kurt felt Blaine's hand move from his, and gently stroke up his arm. Once on his shoulder, Blaine stretched out his finger tips and lightly touched just below Kurt's ear, before slowly bringing the rest of hand to cup his neck. Kurt shivered at the feeling. Blaine's hands were calloused but warm and just so incredible, Kurt couldn't help but lean in to the touch. Blaine extended his thumb and began caressing his jaw line,

"_You're _so beautiful Kurt"

Footsteps. Both boys looked up quickly and saw Jared walking towards the table, an unreadable look on his face. Blaine once again broke the touch at lightning speed and turned back in his seat to his original position.

Jared picked up his messenger bag and threw it over his shoulder,

"I think we should leave Blaine, It's getting late"

His voice, too, was completely unreadable, it didn't sound angry or hurt, neither did it sound cheerful and relaxed, he was simply stating the facts.

Blaine looked down at his watch and nodded, "You're right, it's later than I thought"

"I'll see you around Kurt, it was nice meeting you" Jared turned to face his boyfriend, "I'll meet you at the car" He turned and left.

Kurt rose from his seat and began gathering up the empty coffee cups, sugar packets and wooden stirrers to put into the bin.

"Can I call you tonight?" Blaine asked as they stepped out of the Lima Bean's doors, the cold air a shock to both of them after the heat of the coffee shop.

"Sure" Kurt nodded. It felt awkward between them. It made him really uncomfortable.

"I'd better be off" he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards Jared standing outside of Blaine's car, shivering, "Bye Kurt"

"Bye"


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I've updated very quickly it seems :) I was in the flow. Although it's REALLY late so, I don't know if this chapter is any good or not, so please, do let me know :) **

**Also, being as its updated so quickly, no mention of peoples ideas of Jared's death, although after reading this chapter, I think planning his demise maybe easier than before...**

**Okay, this chapter is in Blaine's point of view, it kinda had to be otherwise it would have been near to impossible to do! And also, being as a few people suggested I write the first chapter from Blaines pov, this has kinda got that included, you also learn why Blaine is being Mr Mixed-Signals...**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat gingerly in the driver's seat, only vaguely concentrating on the road ahead. The tension between him and Jared had been unbearable, and they had only been driving for 3 and a half minutes.<p>

Blaine was so angry at himself. And not because he had hurt his boyfriend, not because he knew he was the cause of the impending argument between the two of them, but because he, deep down, had wanted Jared to catch him touching Kurt. He had wanted Jared to see him act that way with him. He was angry at himself because he didn't have the courage to do what he knew was the best thing to do, he wanted Jared to do it for him.

Ever since he met Kurt, he knew this was the inevitable. The second he looked up from the cash register, and into Blaine's eyes, he knew.

Kurt was so perfect. Everything about him. His sparkling blue-green eyes, his pert nose, full pink lips, pale completion and perfectly styled golden brown hair. It was as if he wasn't even human. He was a china doll. Made to be nothing but _perfect. _

He was so adorable too. The way he was so flustered making the coffee. He stuttered when asking for the money. He was shaking when he handed over his change.

Blaine could remember, purposely touching his hand while taking the cash, just to feel his skin against his. It was so soft. So unlike Blaine's own. Rough after years of guitar playing.

His heart had stopped in his chest at that single touch. And what was more amazing was that he could tell Kurt felt the same thing. The same electricity, the same buzz. Blaine was just better at hiding it.

The first time he ever spoke to Kurt though. That was when Blaine accepted it. Accepted the irrevocable problems he was going to face.

Kurt was no longer the beautiful being that could only be appreciated from afar. Suddenly he was more than just mesmerizing to look at. He was beautiful inside and out.

Kurt was funny, and kind, and caring, and so so damned cute. Then beyond that, he was so strong and proud to be himself. He was everything Blaine wished to be. But then it went deeper still, to this heartbreakingly sweet boy, who used to cry into his mothers clothes at night, who goes to the park, on the swings his mom used to push him on when he's upset, or needs to think.

There was so much to Kurt, every bit more perfect and special than the last. And Blaine wanted to know it all. Blaine had to have it all, he wanted every last piece of Kurt to be his.

That was when Blaine accepted his break-up with Jared as inevitable.

But he was scared. Too cowardly and weak to do it. Not after what had happened in the past. Not after what Jared did. So he tried to give reason for Jared to do it for him. And the time had come,

"You seemed very close to Kurt" Blaine just sat there, concentrating on the road, excepting the words, and absorbing Jared's tone. He could see straight through Jared's blank emotions act. He knew what was coming, this was how every argument started. All a matter of fact.

"How long did you say you've known him?"

"I met him about 2 months ago, but I only really got to know him about a fortnight ago, why?" Blaine's voice too was devoid of all caring.

"It seemed rather physical for a friend you've only known for two weeks"

"I guess we're just close"

"Yeah, I guess that's just it. You're just close" this time there was something behind Jared's voice, sarcasm. Blaine didn't reply to this comment, he just gripped the steering wheel harder.

"He likes you though"

"Does he?" Blaine feigned ignorance

"You know he does Blaine, he was hitting on you. Didn't you notice all the glances and smiles he was giving you. But, then again, I don't think you should take that as an arguement for him liking you, he's probably like it with everyone, he certainly seems like slut" The last few words Jared practically spat.

Blaine's grip on the steering wheel was painful, his knuckles were white, but he was afraid if he let go he may punch his boyfriend.

"Kurt, is not, a, slut" Blaine was livid,

"One way or another, it doesn't explain why you were all over him today"

"I was not all over him"

"Like a rash"

"Stop being immature. I was not all over Kurt"

They both went silent for a while. Lost in their own thoughts.

Jared knew what Blaine was doing. Jared knew that he had lost Blaine a long time ago, after that night. But if he thought that making Jared jealous so he would break up with him was going to work then he had another thing coming. If he didn't have the guts to do it then that was his problem. Jared was not going to break up with Blaine.

They had only been driving for 10 minutes, but the ride was so uncomfortable, Blaine couldn't bare the idea of having to drive with him for another hour to the hotel where Jared was staying. So he was almost thankful in a way when he began to talk again,

"I beg to differ by the way. I think he's a slut. Much like you. You'd be good together"

Blaine stared blankly ahead, feeling himself get more and more furious at Jared's works,

"Although, Blaine, I didn't think you were into the girly type. I mean, let's face it, Kurt may as well be a girl. I mean, what the fuck was he wearing? Does he think that's a normal thing to wear? I mean, I know I'm gay, but, that's taking it a bit too far. I'm guessing he does it for the attention, whores are like that"

Blaine slammed the breaks down and the car screeched to a halt.

"Get. Out" Blaine could feel himself boiling with anger inside.

"You can't be serious" Jared laughed,

"I. Said. Get. OUT" he punctuated each word, trying to keep himself calm more than anything,

"Well how am I meant to get to the hote..."

"Get a cab, walk, fly. I don't care. Get out"

Jared swung the door open with another bitter laugh, climbed out and slammed it behind him. Blaine watched as he walked away.

He reached for his cell phone, tears burning in his eyes, he was so mad, and there was only one person that could calm him down right now.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt, It's me"

"I know, I have caller ID" Kurt giggled. At the sound of this Blaine smiled, calming down already.

"Look, I was wondering if I could come over? I really need to be with someone right now, I need to talk to someone..." Blaine fought back a sob

"Oh, Um, sure. Of course you can come over" Kurt's voice was so full of concern, it made Blaine just want to curl up with Kurt forever, hold him, kiss him, everything. Kurt being so caring just made Blaine fall for him more.

"Thanks, um... where do you live exactly?" Blaine smiled through his tears

Kurt told him his address, "Okay, I'll see you in about 15 minutes"

"Okay, Bye..."

"Bye"

Blaine smiled sadly to himself as he hung up the phone, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, you do learn what happened with Jared on that night which means Blaine is very scared to break up with him and they grew apart...<strong>


End file.
